Little Fox Boy
by XORavenChanOX
Summary: Characters - Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha Characters belong to Kishimoto. When you first read it, I'm guessing you think that Naruto is telling the story. This is the only chapter or whatever of it, so please don't ask for more, thanks.


I want to tell you...a story...about my first love...and the end of my life.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 14 years old. I'm male. I have no family members. I have no home in this city. And the weird thing about me is that I have fox ears. I was born with them, at least I think I was born with them. If you are wondering how I live, I go to get some food from a small ramen bar up the corner from where I hide from people. People like me don't live anymore. They had them all killed, somehow I got away or was taken care of until the people who were taking care of me left me be hide. Every time I go to see the cook be hide the bar, he would always ask, "Hey there Naruto. Would you like to eat yourself today?" He gets a kick out of my name because it's just like the food. Sometimes he'll give me a bowl of ramen or a plate of naruto.

One day when I had a plate of naruto to eat and was back at my hiding place, that's when I saw him. This boy. He seemed so...cool as people would say about something new or someone, from what I hear by people walking by my corner and talking to someone beside them or talking to someone on their cell phone. He would only walk by my corner on weekdays. I guess this was a short cut for him to get home. It seemed like he was going to school by seeing the bag over his shoulder I saw a few times. He would always be wearing a white T-shirt, long black pants, and running. His eyes were dark, his hair was black and kinda looked like a chicken's butt. Whoever this guy was or how old he was, it seemed like I would get to be close to him. That's what I felt. So that one day, eating the little narutos, I looked up and he was walking by, he was looking at me as he walked by. I'm sure he was looking right at me. He was walking pretty fast that day, but I felt our eyes connected somehow. I really want to talk to this boy, but I'm scared if I go near him and he sees my ears, he'll yell for help and cops will come and take me away and get me killed.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha. 14 years old. Male. Have a older brother. No parents. No friends. Lives in a small apartment. I've moved into the city when I was 7 or 8 years old. I did not like moving here, it is to loud, full of weird people, killers, women get rape and killed when they are not careful at night alone. And it smells in this city. I go to a high school near a small ramen bar. I do not understand why this school is in the worst part of this city. No one ever goes to eat there, at least I think people do not go there. I do not like talking to people. Making friends is just a waste of time. Doing school work and passing is all I need and nothing more. I do not understand why women in that school are asking me to go out with them. I do not like women, mostly when they are asking me out. It is too annoying. I always sit alone in class. I do not need to be with anyone, even my older brother.

One day at school, I saw a boy about my age out the window of my school. He was walking or running over to the ramen bar, I did not care what he was really doing, but the thing that got my eye were the ears on his head. 'A eared person....alive...here?!' I thought. I could not believe it with my own eyes. My older brother told me a story about these eared people. They were all killed because they were not normal. I would not have thought there would be one alive still. The school bell rang and I watched everyone as they got up from their seats and a women with long pink hair asking me what was wrong. I looked up. "Nothing." I told her, eying out the window. The boy was gone. I thought I was just seeing things. The women left without me knowing. That was good. I could now leave class without a problem. I left the school fast for being late for meeting with my older brother, as I took my short cut on my way to my apartment. I turned my head over by a dark corner, I saw the same boy. I could not keep my eyes off of him. For the ears. 'I must see this boy tomorrow. There's no school and brother will be at work. I will not have a problem doing so.' This was my plan, to talk to this boy. I must know who he is and where he came from.

Hey. Hey you. Boy. Wake up.

I was sleeping as someone was shaking me. Someone is shaking me? Someone must have found out where I was hiding. I opened my eyes wide and fast and grabbed onto the arms of whoever was shaking me. "Don't bring me to the cops!" That was all I could really said. I was so sacred. I didn't know what was going on. My ears are down and I'm lightly shaking myself. I don't want to die. I slowly looked up to see who was shaking me. It was the boy I see on the weekdays! But how, when did he find out where I was hiding? Was it the day he looked at me? He really did looked at me! I knew it. I let go of his arms and rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry about that..." All I could really say. I mean, I freaked out on him. He removed his hands on my shoulders. "It's fine." My ears just went up fast from hearing his voice. His voice is so sweet. clam, cool, and lovely. I couldn't believe that he is looking right at me closer and talking to me! It's like a dream come true or that my wish came true. He's even cuter up close. I kinda started to smile a bit. "Who are you?" He questioned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." I replied. His eyes slowly moved up and down. I guess he saw that I was poor. "You must not have a home." He said. I just nodded.

'So his name is Naruto Uzumaki eh? I just need to find out more about him, but I think I will have a small problem of that. If he is homeless, he must not know where he is from and where his family is.' I thought for a moment as I was looking at his clothes. They were dirty. Who knows how long he has been living on the streets for. I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out a cap. "Maa maa! What's that? What's that??" He asked. "It is a cap." I answered putting the cap onto his head and over his weird ears. He looked up and saw that the cap was on on his head. "Whoa! It's covering my ears!" He said, sounding a bit happy. "You can keep it. When you would like to walk over to the park or somewhere else than the ramen bar, you wear the cap so no one can see your ears." I told him. I do not really like talking, but this boy, he is special. I can talk to him. I was now standing in front of him. He looked at me. "You should not stay here all the time. You need new clothes to wear." I said. He gave me a small upset look. "I can't. I have no home in this big city. This is the only clothes I have. They're a bit small, but it's the only thing I have." He said, like giving me a small story of his life or something. "Fine. Guess it cannot be helped." I tuned. "Come with me, Naruto." I said and walked out of the dark corner. He must have jumped up or pushed himself up to get out of the dark corner and started to walk follow me. We started to walk to my apartment. He had his arms be hide his head as we were walking. He seemed really happy. I guess if I was all alone in a dark corner everyday and someone has found me and started to talk to me, I would also be happy.

I put my hand into a pocket as we were at the front door. I looked over to the poor boy after unlocking the door. It seemed like his eyes were opened wide to see how long a hallway was. I guess he has not seen inside of a building for a long time, if he has ever been inside of one. "Come on." I said, he looked over to me fast as I walked inside my apartment. He almost ran inside. I told him to take off his shoes and put them to the side and also told him that he could take the cap off of his head. He did so. I walked over to a small hallway that leads to three different rooms. My room, older brother's room, and the washroom. I called Naruto over. He came. I walked into the washroom. He followed. "What is it?" He asked. "You are taking a bath Naruto." I told him as I started to run the warm water. I looked over to him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I forgot to say outside." I told him, feeling a bit bad for not telling my name to him before. "It's alright Sasuke." He answered and smiled. I lightly blinked as the tube was full of warm water. I turned off the water. Naruto was looking at me a bit confused. "Get in." I said. He walked over and was about to put his foot in it. I stopped him. He looked at me more confused. "You have to take your clothes off first Naruto." I said. He lightly blinked and put his foot onto the floor. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I haven't had a bath for a really long time." He said. "I see." I said. I could really tell that he have not taken one for a very, very long time.

My heart was racing as I was taking my shirt off. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Meet the cutest guy in the world and he takes me to his house. It's like I was a lost puppy and he took me in. I felt myself blushing as I dropped the shirt onto the floor and he was looking at me. My ears were down a bit. I didn't really want him to fully see me...not yet anyways. He saw that I didn't want to be nude in front of him. He just lightly nodded and walked over to the door. "I will bring a towel. Just take the rest of your clothes off and go in the water." He told me. I nodded. He closed the door after leaving the washroom. I looked around to see the white washroom. It's been forever I've seen one of these rooms. Then I just took off the rest of my clothes and went into the water. So warm. So nice. I love this warm, warm feeling on my skin. I let out a small sigh and looked over to the wall. 'Man. This is great~!' I thought. It's been forever I've been in water like this. I started to wave my hands under this warm water and watched my hands. Then I stopped and soon put my legs over to my chest and slowly wrapped my arms around them. My ears were lowered onto my head. I was looking at the water. The happy feeling I had was now gone. 'Will this be the only time I'll ever be here? Will Sasuke tell anyone about me? Will I ever see Sasuke again after this? I guess...' These words were running in my head. I just looked down and closed my eyes. I must tell him. I must tell him how I fell...before he brings me back outside. Before I'm just the poor dirty boy with the fox ears. Soon I felt the water that was touching me going down, so I looked up and saw Sasuke's face. I think my face was red. He was holding a white towel. He opened it and looked to the side. "Stand up and I will wrap the towel around you. I will not look if you would not like me too." He said. I lightly blinked and stood up. He wrapped the towel around me and once his arms were away, I held onto the towel. "Follow me." He said and grinned. He grinned! It was so cute! I got onto the floor and walked out of the washroom with him.

I lightly blinked a few times seeing Sasuke with a T-shirt in one hand and some shorts on the other. "Here. Change into these Naruto." He said. "But, what about my clothes?" I asked. I did leave my clothes on the washroom floor, but when I got out of the bath, they weren't there. "They are being wash. I cannot let you go out with those dirty clothes. People will know that you are homeless and would not care. People do not care those kinds of things anymore Naruto." He told me. My ears went a bit down from hearing that. It's true. When I was 7 years old and I was hurt, my knee was bleeding, people just walked by me. Not giving a care in the world. I was crying my eyes out. Only a little girl came up to me and helped me with my hurt leg. She gave me a small smile and ran away. I watched her run. I didn't understand why she was smiling, but I knew that people did see me and that I matter. He gave me the clothes and turned his back over to me. "I am not watching. You can change now." He said. I let go of the towel and started to change into Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke's clothes, his smell, the look, the way he just standing there, it's all so wonderful. He turned around and looked at me. I blushed a bit. Then out of no where, he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. "Whoa~!" I didn't know what was going on now or what he was going to do. He carried me over to his bed. He patted my head and rubbed my hair a bit. He gave me a small smile and he turned on a small box and it started to make some lovely sounds. "This is music. It will help you sleep." He told me. And it did. My eyes were slowly falling down. Soon as I knew it, I fell asleep.

What is this little brother? Who's in your room? Those ears!? That can't be! Sasuke you fool!

"Itachi! Stop!" I heard Sasuke yelling. Who was he yelling at. That I heard a loud bang. My opened my eyes to see what was going on. I slowly sat up and I saw Sasuke over to the wall on and sitting on the floor. "Sasuke?" I said, unsure what happened to him. He looked over to me. He had a worried look on his face. "What's wro..." I was going to ask him what was wrong, but a shadow came over me. I looked up to see who the person was. This was a older boy. "Itachi don't hurt him!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi. This man's name is Itachi. How does Sasuke know this person? "Sasuke. After the stories I've told you about these kinda of people..." The man said. He then grabbed a hold of my hair. "Ahh!" "Itachi! Stop!" Sasuke cried. The man had a tight grip on my hair. "You bring one to our home! You really are a fool little brother!" Itachi said. Little brother? Sasuke has a brother and didn't tell me? I looked at Sasuke. He just looked down a bit. "I can't believe you Sasuke and I also can't believe that there is still one alive after all these years. We have killed them all and one got away? How could that be?" He said. I looked at the clothes he was wearing, it was really the only thing I could really do right now. This guy was a cop! I couldn't believe it. Sasuke's older brother is a cop. The one thing I never wanted to see in my life.

I saw Sasuke got off from the floor and jumped at his older brother, but he failed once his brother put a leg up and was kicked hard back to the wall. "Sasuke!" I cried. 'Why is this happening? I thought this was going to be a good day. Meeting the cutest guy in the world. But his older brother...had to come here...and be a cop...Why is this happening? All I ever wanted was to talk to Sasuke and get to know him and tell him how I felt about him...!' I thought as my eyes started to water. Itachi looked down at me. "I guess I will really have to finish the job." Itachi said. "Itachi! Don't! He's my friend!" Sasuke yelled. Friend....Sasuke said I'm his friend. That made me look over to him. Itachi looked over to Sasuke with a cold look. "I thought you always said that you don't need friends. You're better off alone." He said. Then made my ears lower onto my head and slowly looked down. "Not until I meet Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. I looked back at Sasuke. That's when Itachi pulled out his gun. "I'm sorry brother, but he cannot live in this world. There shouldn't be people like him here." Itachi told Sasuke as he pointed the gun over to me. I couldn't move from hearing the sound of the gun getting ready to shoot at me. Sasuke couldn't move also, seeing this happening all in front of him. His eyes also started to water and he looked down. "No...no...no...Itachi...why...why Itachi..." He said putting his hands onto the floor. "Like I said little brother...I'm sorry..." Itachi said.

BANG

Sasuke was holding onto me as his brother was watching him. Itachi dropped his gun onto the floor. I guess he felt sorry for Sasuke for shooting me. I felt so much pain in my chest. So much blood...so much pain...There was blood on the side of my mouth. My eyes were half way open and I didn't know what was happening now. Sasuke was sobbing and crying as he held tightly onto my bleeding body. "Why.....why....why did this happen....?....Naruto....I'm sorry....Naruto....don't....I don't want this to happen...." Sasuke said in sobs. Itachi walked out of his bedroom and saying his last sorry to Sasuke before leaving. I looked up at Sasuke. I couldn't really see very well, for the blood lose. Sasuke eyes were closed tightly. I could tell that. I slowly moved my arm and place my cold hand onto Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke soon opened his eyes to look down at me. "Naruto....I didn't want this to happen. I'm so so sorry....I just wanted to talk to you...get to know you...I wanted you to be my friend....Naruto....you're special to me....I need you....!" He said to me. I lightly blinked. Sasuke wanted me to be his friend....even when he told his older brother that he didn't need anyone...but he needs...me? I was going to say how I felt to Sasuke, before it was my time, but I just coughed blood. "Naruto...!" Sasuke said in worry. I was in to much pain to say anything. I fully opened my eyes and sat up. "Naruto....don't move....you'll bleed more...." Sasuke said in light sobs. I know I was going to die anyways. I looked up at Sasuke. I closed my eyes and gave him a small kiss onto the lips. I don't know how he looked, but I'm sure he was shock. I felt more pain coming to me, so I had to pull away and lay back down. I opened my eyes slowly and half way. I looked to see how Sasuke looked. Sasuke's eyes were wide open and he had a little blush on his face. "N-naruto...." I guess now he should know how I feel about him. I slowly made a smile onto my face. He held onto one of my cold hands. I held onto his hand also. "I love you too Naruto...." He said softly. I kept smiling and my eyes slowly started to closed. My grip was lose on his hand. My time....had ended....

That is the story....of my love one...and the end of his life...I will never fall in love with another person....again...He was the only one for me....I will never forget him...Naruto Uzumaki....


End file.
